I'm not myself anymore
by Fanfic-Anime
Summary: Harry ist der Erbe Slytherins und hat sich verändert. Er zeigt jedem nur eine Facette seines Ichs, eine neue Maske... doch wer ist er wirklich?


Disclaimer: Nichts von mir, ausser der Idee zu dieser FF. Charas und Hitnergrund, Hogwarts etc gehören - leider- J.K.Rowling seufz

Warning: Slash, Sad, CharacterDeath (ganz am Ende)

Die Hälfte des 6. Schuljahres war bereits um und Weihnachten stand vor der Tür.

Es waren diese Tage, an denen sich Freunde voneinander verabschiedeten, da, während die einen in Hogwarts verweilten, der Rest seine Familien und Freunde besuchte.

Auch das Goldene Trio trennte sich an diesem Tag.

Der wissenschaftliche Teil, das einzige Mädchen im Trio, mit den braunen, buschigen Haaren, namentlich als Hermione Granger bekannt, verbrachte ihren Urlaub in Italien.

Ronald Weasley, der jüngste, männliche Weasleyspross verbrachte seinen Urlaub mit dem großen Rest seiner Familie.

Und Harry? Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebt, hatte beschlossen sich in Hogwarts zu entspannen und war nun verzweifelt bemüht seine Freunde davon abzuhalten ihn in Ketten zu legen und mit in den Urlaub zu zerren.

„Ja, Hermione, mir geht es gut, ja Ron, ich will wirklich hier bleiben, nein Mione, ich komme nicht mit – ich will Weihnachten hier verbringen. Ron, nein, ich war jetzt jedes Jahr an Weihnachten bei euch und ja, mir hat es gefallen, aber, nein, ich möchte auch mal für mich alleine hier sein, einmal Ruhe."

Ron nickte. „Ich versteh das voll, Mann.", Rons Blick schwif, nicht unauffällig, zu Cho Chang, der hübschen Ravenclaw Sucherin. Erneut nickte Ron verständnisvoll. „Wir verstehen das total, Harry." Er grinste das typische Ron-Grinsen, bevor er sich aufmachte seinen Koffer zu packen.

Hermione schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. Ihr war klar, dass Harry wirklich nichts mehr mit dieser Chang am Hut hatte.

„Harry, wir haben genügend Platz, du kannst gerne mitkommen, wirklich."

„Das weiß ich doch, Mione, aber ich will wirklich nur mal für mich sein, und das in Hogwarts, okay?"

Ergeben seufzte das Mädchen, wissend, dass sie keine Chance gegen seinen Sturkopf hatte.

„In Ordnung, aber stell nichts ohne uns an, pass auf, dass..." „Mione, oder besser gesagt: Mama, ich kann mit 17 schon auf mich selber aufpassen."

Innerlich die Augen verdrehend, sah er sie an.

Hermione lief allerdings schon rot an, nun bewusst merkend, wie sehr sie ihn doch bemutterte.

„Entschuldige Harry, das" „war keine Absicht, ja ja, schon klar."

/Wie lange dauert das Verhör jetzt noch/

Gelangweilt blickte Harry auf das Essen vor ihm und ließ Hermione neben ihm von den bevorstehenden Ferien schwärmen.

Äußerlich sah er genauso aus wie letztes Jahr, er benahm sich auch so, schließlich hatte er nie die Maske, die er vor 6 ½ Jahren, beim Betreten der Zaubererwelt angezogen hatte, wirklich abgesetzt.

Er wollte gerade aufstehen, freundlich lächeln und sich verziehen, als Hermione ihn auf seine Occlumency-Studien, die er jetzt mit Snape hatte, aufmerksam machte.

„FUCK!", Harrys Augen waren schreckgeweitet, genauso, wie Hermiones.

„Ähm, entschuldige, Mione ich meine natürlich... das ich mich jetzt beeilen muss. Bye"

Eilig rannte er aus der Halle, und den weg runter zu den Slytherinkerkern.

„Sie sind spät, Mr. Potter. 20 Punkte Abzug und eine Stunde Verlängerung."

Harry nickte lediglich und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ich nehme an, sie haben ihren Freunden nichts gesagt!"

„Natürlich nicht."

Harry hatte Anfang des 6. Schuljahres Occlumency gemeistert. Nur einen Monat später konnte er auch Legilimency, und nun beschäftigte er sich mit dunklen Künsten, Zaubertränken, sowohl heilenden als auch tödlichen, und natürlich ganz normalen Zaubern.

Beide hatten schnell festgestellt, dass, sobald Snape mal nicht da war, Harry Zaubertränke schnell und geschickt richtig herstellen konnte.

„Gut Potter, heute ist der Cruciatus dran."

„Ähm...", einen Augenblick zögerte Harry, doch wenn er voran kommen wollte, konnte er das nicht verschweigen. „Den kann ich bereits, Sir."

„Wirklich?", ein spöttisches Lächeln überzog Snapes Lippen.

„Zeigen sie's."

„Woran?"

„An mir, Potter, wem sonst?"

„Sie übernehmen die Verantwortung." Ein eisiges Lächeln überzog Harrys Lippen. „Crucio."

Snapes Augen weiteten sich, als er für 2 Sekunden von dem Fluch getroffen wurde, bevor er wieder von ihm genommen wurde. Dieser Potter... Sein Cruciatus war doppelt so stark, mindestens, wie der von Du-weißt-schon-... wie Voldemorts.

„Sehr gut, Po-Harry. Und du willst mir bestimmt noch immer nicht sagen, wo du trainierst, nicht wahr?"

„Nein... Aber ich gebe ihnen einen Tipp: Slytherin."

„Sie üben in meinem Haus? Wo? Im Gemeinschaftsraum?"

„Nun... nicht in IHREM Haus."

Da machte es Klick.

„Du hast ES gefunden? Slytherins Räume? Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?"

„Doch. Das muss allerdings ein weiteres Geheimnis bleiben, dass zwischen diesen Räumen bleibt, kay?"

„Natürlich. Die Frage jetzt ist, was du lernen willst, denn du kannst ja schon scheinbar ein paar Sachen."

„Avada Kedavra, sanguis morte, und einfach ein paar die sie noch kennen."

„Fangen wir mit dem Avada an, dem Todesfluch."

„Gut, ich kenn bereits alle Theorien, jedes Hintergrundwissen, das zu besitzen möglich ist."

„Nun denn, versuchen sie's an den Spinnen hier."

Harry lehnte sich leicht gegen die Wand, die Augen scharf auf die Spinnen, die soeben von Snape herbeigerufen worden waren, bevor er die Augen schloss.

Mit jeder Pore seines Seins konzentrierte er sich auf den Hass, den er für Bellatrix empfand, als sie Sirius durch den Vorhang gejagt hatte. Auf den Hass für Voldemort, der seine Eltern genussvoll umbrachte, Voldemort, wie er Menschen quälte. Sein Hass auf Pettigrew, durch den seine Eltern ihren Tod fanden, Pettigrew, schleimige, alte Ratte, eingeschlichen als Freund, im Innersten den größten Verrat begehend...

Die Augen seiner Mutter bei ihrem Tod, schrilles Lachen...

Blitzende hellgrüne Augen öffneten sich, verdunkelt durch den Schleier des Hasses, aber dennoch die Farbe des Avada Kedavra, die Farbe des Todes preisgebend.

„Avada Kedavra", nicht ein Zögern beherrschte die Stimme, nur purer Hass.

Die Spinne fiel um, lautlos schreiend.

Snapes Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als er die Augen des Jungen sah, sein tiefstes Innerstes zitternd vor der gewaltigen Macht des Jungen und vor diesen Augen... – einen Moment lang ruhig, freundlich, lieb, ein Blick eines Menschen, der keiner Fliege – oder Spinne – jemals etwas zuleide tun würde... und dann die Augen des Todes... Augen, schlimmer als die Rotleuchtenden Voldemorts selber ... Augen, die keine Sekunde zögern würden, Augen, die die Seelen verschlangen, Augen, die den Tod in seiner reinsten Form verhießen, für jemanden, auf den dieser Blick gerichtet waren, gab es keine Rettung mehr. Innerlich schaudernd wandte Snape seinen Blick ab.

„Sie – Sie sind entlassen"

Kreideweiß setzte sich der Zaubertränkeprofessor.

Ein leicht verwirrter Harry verschwand auch prompt, nur um kurz darauf Draco erscheinen zu lassen.

/Er... Er hat es beim ersten Mal hingekriegt! Ich konnte, obwohl ich von klein auf in den dunklen Künsten unterrichtet wurde, erst nach 2 Jahren Übung genügend Hass und genügend Kraft aufbringen, einen Avada richtig auszusprechen...und danach bin ich vor Schwäche umgekippt... aber dieser Junge.../

Erst da bemerkte der Lehrer den über ihm hängenden Schatten und die Stimme, die ständig seinen Namen rief.

Verwirrte schwarze Augen blickten dem jungen Malfoy entgegen.

„Wie-Was? Was machst du hier Draco?"

„Sev, na, endlich wach? Ich hätte dich beinahe zu Pomfrey gebracht! Hat das was mit Potter zu tun, der hier eben raus kam? Brauchst du einen Stärkungstrank, Sev, du bist ganz blass, alles in Ordnung? Und was macht Potter eigentlich hier?"

„Er nimmt Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke, Draco, das müsstest du doch wissen. Ja, gib mir mal bitte da vorne den Stärkungstrank."

„Du warst", Draco stellte geräuschvoll die Phiole mit dem Trank ab, bevor er sich in den Sessel fallen ließ. „noch nie gut darin, MICH anzulügen, Sev. Außerdem ist Potter außergewöhnlich gut und ruhig in Zaubertränke in letzter Zeit. Er scheint nur noch am Nachdenken zu sein und macht nur noch was falsch, wenn er bemerkt, dass man ihn beobachtet."

„Du hast natürlich recht, Draco." Mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen war das Zimmer verschlossen, abhörsicher und jegliche Tarnmethoden, auch das Animagisein, wären aufgeflogen, wäre man töricht genug gewesen es zu versuchen.

„Harry ist hier um für den Endkampf zu trainieren. Selbst Dumbledore denkt er würde hier Occlumency und Legilimency erlernen, aber das kann er schon längst.

Und Harry hat mich gerade nur wieder mal mit seinem überragendem Können und Wissen beeindruckt."

„Was hat Potter gemacht? Und warum so überragend? Und warum weiß Dumbi nichts davon? Wieso sind das Wiesel und das Schlammblut nicht auch hier? Und vor allem, warum zur Hölle trainierst du Potter?"

„Nun, als Erstes, keiner weiß davon, weil ich ihm auch die dunklen Künsten beibringe, momentan sind wir bei den drei Unverzeihlichen. Weder Weasley noch Granger wissen hiervon und sie werden vermutlich auch nichts erfahren.

Und Potter ist so... ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln, faszinierend, immer wieder voller Überraschungen, egal wie sehr du glaubst ihn zu kennen, er überrascht dich immer wieder von Neuem. Er besitzt zig Masken und ich habe keine Ahnung wer er wirklich ist... Keiner scheint ihn wirklich zu kennen...

Er ist voller Hass, und dennoch unendlich rein, ein Wesen, das in sich voller Widersprüche ist, doch anstatt sich auszuleben, zieht er hier bei seinen Freunden, bei seiner Muggelfamilie, und bei euch Slytherins sowie dem Direktor immer neue Masken auf... Er ist ein Enigma.

Eben gerade wurden seine Augen Avada Kedavra – Grün und er hat beim ersten Versuch den Todesfluch geschafft. Sein Crucio ist mehr als doppelt so stark wie Voldemorts..."

Draco konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, was er erwartet hatte, aber sicherlich nicht das, was ihm sein Patenonkel gerade erzählt hatte... und das Schlimmste: Er wusste, dass es keine Lüge war, alles was sein Patenonkel ihm gerade erzählt hatte, entsprach der Wahrheit und langsam fügten sich die vielen Fragen, die er sich in letzter Zeit über Potter gestellt hatte zusammen, wie in einem Puzzle... aber das Endbild war viel größer, als er es momentan zu erfassen vermochte, das wusste Draco und er entschloss sich das Rätsel das Harry Potter umgab zu lösen... Er hatte ja eh schon immer Puzzles geliebt... und sein neuestes Projekt war nun eben der Junge-der-lebt.

„Nun, Draco, weißt du schon, ob du Voldemort beitrittst oder nicht? Wenn du irgendetwas wissen willst oder Fragen hast, denk dran; Ich bin immer für dich da, ja?"

„Ich habe mich entschlossen."

Snape schloss die Augen. Er wagte es nicht zu hoffen, dass Draco das Richtige machte, nach der jahrelangen Erziehung Lucius Malfoys...

„Ich stehe auf Harry Potters Seite. Nicht auf Dumbledores, nicht auf Voldemorts, nur auf Potters."

„Das ist die Beste Entscheidung, die du hättest machen können, willkommen auf unserer Seite."

„Ich werde auch Spion."  
"NEIN!", die Vehemenz Severus' entgegen seiner zweiten Entscheidung ließ ihn eine Augenbraue heben.

Doch bevor Snape weiter ausholen konnte, seufzte Draco leise.

„Es ist zu spät, Sev, ich wurde diesen Sommer in seine Reihen initiiert, es ist zu spät..."

Geschockt, und traurig über den Verlust seines Sohnes – denn so etwas war Draco für ihn längst geworden – vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Nein, nein, nein..."

Er war entsetzt, geschockt und tief berührt.

„Doch", langsam streckte Draco ihm den entblößten Arm entgegen.

Vorsichtig strich sein Patenonkel über das dunkle Mal.

„Nein...", nur ein sanfter Hauch waren diese Worte... „Bitte nicht..."

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich hatte keine Chance. Direkt an KingsCross angekommen brachten sie mich zu ihm. Er weiß aber nichts von dir."

„Es tut mir leid, Draco, ich hätte..."

„Klappe! ... Entschuldige, aber das war nun wirklich Unsinn. Du warst nicht da und hättest es auch nicht ahnen können. Es ist geschehen und nun ist es unwiderruflich. Trauere nicht um das Vergangene, Sev.

Du warst mir stets mehr ein Vater, wie mein leiblicher, der mich nun an eine Bestie... an ein Monster verschenkt hat. Sev, bitte, Mum hat mir genügend Geld gegeben, Vater sitzt nun in Askaban... adoptiere mich... Mum legt den Namen Malfoy ab und wird wieder eine Black. Lässt du mich ein Snape werden?"

Draco, nun doch leicht schluchzend, wurde in eine Umarmung gerissen und beide weinten um ihre verlorene Kindheit und Jugend, hofften, dass es hiernach bergauf gehen würde.

Harry währenddessen war durch den Garten gegangen, den er nach dem zweiten Portal, durch das man in die Kammer des Schreckens trat, gepflanzt hatte, zum dritten Portal und dort hindurch.

Dort befanden sich Salazar Slytherins Räume. Sie gingen noch etwas tiefer und dann mehrere Stockwerke hoch, bis in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.

Er hatte ein eigens von Salazar eingerichtetes Trainingsstockwerk.

Dort befanden sich verschiedene Räume, einen für Kampfsportarten, wo Dummies einen angemessen Gegner erstellten, einen für Waffen, wo hundert verschiedene Waffen an den Wänden hingen in verschiedenen Ausführungen – Auch dort waren Stoffpuppen, die sich an das Level des Menschen anpassten, dasselbe gab es noch für die Magie.

Dann gab es ein Stockwerk mit einer riesigen Bibliothek.

Tausende von Büchern, nach schwarzer und weißer Magie, tödlichen, heilenden, Folternden, und zig verschiedenen Sachen unterteilt.

Und eine gemütliche Leseecke.

Ein Stockwerk war eine Küche mit Wohnzimmer, wo man sich prima entspannen konnte.

Und Harrys persönlicher Favorit war das ‚Badeland' ... dort gab es alles, von heißen Quellen, Whirlpool, zu Swimming Pool und See.

Und dann noch das Gartenland, eine Etage darüber.

Tausende von Pflanzen oder einfache Grünflächen und Wälder (magisch erweiterte Stockwerke) zierten dieses Stockwerk.

Dann eine Menagerie, wo die Tiere allerdings in freier Wildbahn lebten.

Und dann das Studierzimmer, wo er seine momentanen Lektüren lesen konnte und im Nebenraum ausprobieren. Gegenüber war ein herrliches Schlafzimmer und daneben ein Ankleidezimmer.

Und eine Etage beherbergte alleine ein riesiges Zaubertränkelaboratorium. Viele verschiedene Kessel, Zutaten, Tränke, Bücher, alles, wonach es einem verlangte.

Harry ging ins Studierzimmer, um noch einige Sachen auszuprobieren und ein paar neue Flüche zu lernen. Den Avada Kedavra hatte er die letzte halbe Stunde pausenlos im Magiezimmer geübt, solange, bis er zufrieden war.

Nun schlich sich Harry in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, hoffend, entgegen aller Erwartungen, dass Hermione und Ron nicht auf ihn warteten.

Verächtlich zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben, als er an die beiden dachte. Beide hatte keinen Kleiderstil – er hatte nur um in seiner Rolle zu bleiben keinen – und beide waren nervige, Rampenlichtsuchende, Dumbledoreanbetende Irre.

Sie konnten ihn genauso wenig leiden, wie er sie, aber sie wollten den Ruhm ... Sowohl Weasley als auch Granger hatten durch den Ruf seine Freunde zu sein, bereits Verehrer.

Sobald er durch das Portrait trat veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck unter dem Tarnumhang in einen lieben, freundlichen Harry, der lediglich etwas genervt war.

„Hi Mione, Ron, Sorry, aber ich musste mich noch etwas abregen, Snape, ihr versteht!"

Den Tarnumhang unter dem Arm lächelte er seine Freunde unschuldig an.

„Klar, Mann, Snape ist echt lästig, nicht!"

„Ja, Harry, wir verstehen das, aber du solltest nicht so ..."

„über einen Lehrer reden, jaja, das wissen wir Mione.", beendeten Ron und Harry den Satz, sahen sich dann an und lachten, wobei Harry innerlich das Gesicht verzog.

Draußen war ein Krieg im Gange und die ignorierten es, ließen ihn alles machen.

„Leute, ich bin voll kaputt, ich leg mich hin, ja?"

Beide nickten und er verschwand im Jungenschlafsaal, als plötzlich jemand vor ihm auftauchte.

Binnen Sekunden wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst und gefasst und mit einem schnellen Zauberspruch, wurde der entsprechenden Person der Zauberstab entrissen, sie wurde gegen die Wand gedrückt von der Magie, ohne fähig zu sein sich zu bewegen.

„Lumos.", mit einem leise geflüsterten Spruch erhellte er die Umgebung, und er blinzelte verwirrt, als er Seamus Gesicht sah.

„Seam'? ... Oder Vielsafttrank...?" Mit leichten Legilimens Fähigkeiten entdeckte er, dass es wirklich Seamus Finnigan war.

„Finite Incatatem... Sorry Seam, ich dachte eben hier wäre ein Todesser."

„Kay.. Dean, erinnere mich daran, Harry nie wieder zu erschrecken."

Kreidebleich und zutiefst geschockt ging Seamus zu seinem Bett.

„Ähm, Seamus, es tut mir wirklich ganz schrecklich furchtbar leid, es war kein Absicht... das heißt, das war es schon, aber nicht auf dich... nun, doch auf dich, aber nur, weil ich nicht wusste wer du warst, und"

„'s schon kay, Harry, wirklich"

„Danke Seam'"

„No Prob"

"Ähm ach ja… hier, dein Zauberstab."

Verlegen gab Harry dem Jungen den Zauberstab, bevor er in seinem Bett verschwand, alles versiegelte und anfing zu lesen (außerhalb war kein Licht zu sehen, alle denken er schläft.).

Am nächsten Morgen, Harry war nach 3 Stunden Schlaf schon wieder hellwach gewesen, waren, als er aufstand, schon alle verschwunden. Heute war Abreisetag.

Ein Glück.

Harry seufzte glücklich und lehnte sich nach hinten, bevor er aufstand und mit einem Spruch eine Wand hinter der normalen Schrankwand öffnete und Designer Anziehsachen rausholte... und einen schäbigen Umhang, um sie zu verdecken.

Nach einer Dusche und typischen Morgenwäsche ging er in die große Halle, nur um zwei große Tische vorzufinden.

„Ah, Harry, da wir so wenige sind, dachten wir, wir machen mal keine Häuser getrennten Tische.", Dumbledore zwinkerte listig und Harry zog die erwartete Grimasse, grinste aber innerlich, bevor er sich einen schnellen unschuldigen Blick zu Dumbledore warf und sich auf einen freien Platz inmitten der Slytherins bequem machte.

„Willkommen, Harry, auf Slytherin"

Gespielt unschuldig guckend griff er nach Draco Malfoys Hand.

„Oh, ähm, vielen Dank Malfoy.", seine Augen funkelten belustigt und ein fieses Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, sobald Dumbledore wegschaute.

„Gut geschauspielert, Malfoy, meine Gratulation."

„Du warst auch nicht schlecht Harry."

„Harry, hm? Nun, _Draco_, warum auf einmal so freundlich?"

„Du kannst Parsel, du bist mehr Slytherin, wie ich und bist herzlich willkommen. Ich bin so eine Art Führer oder Leiter Slytherins und als dieser heiße ich dich eben Willkommen. Du kannst deine Masken ablegen."

„Vergiss es, Draco, ich vertraue euch, ja, aber ihr nutzt Geheimnisse, die ihr über mich erfahren könntet, zu eurem Vorteil aus, also: Nein. – Gibst du mir mal den Kartoffelbrei?"

Augenblicklich wurde ihm die Schüssel gereicht, die Slytherins hatten ihn augenblicklich anerkannt, als sie bemerkten, dass er nicht nur Masken trug, aber sie in jeder Sekunde seines Lebens trug.

Kurze Zeit später warf Harry einen Blick auf die Uhr und erschrak; er müsste längst am trainieren sein.

„Man sieht sich!"

Er verschwand genauso schnell wie er gekommen war und lief, der Kürze wegen, direkt durch die Slytherinkerker, wo er bei der Statue ankam, die den Weg freigab zu den Slytherinschen Räumen.

Ein kurzes Gespräch auf Parsel und sie ließ ihn ein.

Sein Problem: Drinnen saß ein Slytherin... nun ja, genauer gesagt drei.

„Potter?", der schwarzhaarige Slytherin sah ihn überrascht und verärgert zugleich an.

„Manieren, Zabini, Manieren. Hi Potter, darf ich vorstellen? Ich bin Pansy Parkinson, dieser unhöfliche Rüpel ist Blaise Zabini und sie ist Millicent Bulstrode.

Gut, nun, was machst du hier?"

„Was macht ihr hier? Warum seid ihr nicht essen?"

„Wir waren essen, jetzt sind wir wieder da."

„Gut, dann... geh ich jetzt mal wieder."

„Ts, wer wird denn!", Millicent sah ihn strafend an. „Du willst uns doch nicht etwa schon wieder verlassen, hm?"

„Ich gehe. Bye."

„Du bleibst schön hier!"

„Sicher?", ein überlegenes Grinsen zierte seine Lippen und kühle Augen blitzten das Slytherintrio vor ihm an.

Haltet sie hier fest, aber verschwindet wieder, bevor der Rest kommt! Danke

Grinsend sah er zu, wie Schlangen überall plötzlich rauskrochen und sich vor den dreien aufbauten... und es wurden immer mehr.

„Nun denn, wie gesagt, ich gehe, bye."

Er ging gerade durch die Statue, als er Draco mit dem Rest um die Ecke biegen sah.

Blitzschnell verschwand er hinter einer Nische und legte mehrere Versteckzauber über sich.

Draco ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, nur um seine Freunde in sich zusammen gekauert vorzufinden.

„Scheiße, was ist passiert?", augenblicklich lief er zu ihnen und der Rest der Slytherins, die Draco gefolgt waren, sahen überrascht zu.

„Potter...Schlangen... viele...", Augen aufgerissen, starrte Pansy ihn an.

„Okay, beruhige dich, hast du gehört, Maske!", augenblicklich glitt eine ruhige Maske über ihr Gesicht. „Danke Draco.

Also: Potter war hier und als er uns sah, wollte er wieder gehen, wir wollten aber erst wissen, was er wollte... und na ja, da hat er dann auf Parsel gesprochen und die Schlangen kamen alle hier an... und kurz bevor ihr kamt, sind sie wieder weg!"

„Ihr drei kommt mal mit, auf meinem Zimmer besprechen wir das mal kurz.

Slytherins, beruhigt euch, wahrscheinlich wollte er nur eine Falle stellen. Benehmt euch gefälligst normal."

Somit folgten Blaise Pansy und Millicent dem noch-Malfoy ins Präfektenzimmer.

„Okay, habt ihr auch bemerkt, dass Potter sich auf einmal anders verhält?"

„Nein, sollten wir?", Pansy sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Ein scharfer Blick Dracos ließ sie kurz die Augen rollen, bevor sie normal antwortete.

„Natürlich haben wir ein paar Sachen bemerkt, aber nichts wirklich auffälliges... Na ja... ausser eben... Da schien er ... na ja, eben Slytherin zu sein, du verstehst, ne!"

„Ja. Und genau das meine ich. Ich habe gestern Snape getroffen und unser Wunderjunge hat ihn ziemlich... aus dem Konzept gebracht."

Entgegen jeder Meinung waren Slytherins gute Freunde. Schenkten sie einmal jemandem Vertrauen würde sie dieses nie missbrauchen und niemals der Person irgendwie schaden. Es sei denn, diese Person hatte sie verraten, oder verdiente ihr Vertrauen nicht, in dem sie sie ausschlug und verachtete.

Zwischen diesen Vier Slytherin herrschte ein besonderes Band. Sie alle waren gemeinsam aufgewachsen und hatten gemeinsam beschlossen den dunklen Lord zu verleumden.

Nur Draco war über die Sommerferien initiiert worden – ihm, als Malfoy, hatte diese besondere ‚Ehre' als Einziger zu Teil werden sollen. Und unter dem Imperius seiner Eltern hatte er das Mal – noch immer widerstrebend – bekommen.

Harry unterdessen war in der Kammer an einem Buch das die wichtigsten Zusammenfassungen über Hogwarts von Salazar Slytherin beinhaltete.

Und momentan hatte er gerade eine ganz besondere Textstelle gefunden.

Hogwarts, ist entgegen der Behauptungen meiner werten Freunde und Gründer NICHT ein einfaches Schloss. Gebaut und erschaffen aus uraltem Gestein, geformt von der Erde selbst, ist jeder Stein, jede Tür und jedes Bild voller Magie, uralter elementarer Magie.

Diese Burg wurde geschaffen von Magie, ja, aber besteht sie auch aus allen Elementen, sowie die der Natur eigenen Magie. Wilde Magie fließt durch jeden Stein in diesem Gebäude.

Hogwarts ist nicht einfach ein Schloss; Sie ist ein Wesen, hat eine Identität, sie hört jedes Wort, das in ihren Mauern ausgesprochen wird, sie antwortet auch- nur auf ihre Weise.

Hogwarts ist, wie ich festgestellt habe, immer für Streiche zu haben, sie versucht auch die Menschen in ihr nach bestem Vermögen zu beschützen. Ihre größte Leidenschaft jedoch liegt aber in dem ‚verkuppeln' von Paaren.

Sie ist... sturköpfig, sanft, liebevoll – Ich habe schon gemerkt wie sie versuchte mir ein Schlaflied zu singen – und sie sollte unbedingt vom Singen abgehalten werden.

Singt sie, so ist das mehr ihre Magie und ihre Stimme ist tief und dunkel... und sie kann nicht eine Note treffen.

An meinen Nachfahren: Hogwarts ist immer hilfsbereit und wird dich stets unterstützen. Sprich ruhig zu ihr, sie wird Verfolger ablenken, Menschen in die Irre führen und ähnliches.

/Interessant, sehr interessant./

„Hogwarts, Süße", er legte etwas Slytherincharme hinein. „Hörst du mich?"

Ein magisches Brummen hallte in ihm wieder.

„Du warst diejenige, die mir damals das, was der Basilisk gesagt hat, übertragen hat, sodass ich es im gesamten schloss hören konnte, nicht?"

Erneutes Brummen und eindeutige Freude schwang mit. Sie war sehr froh, dass endlich mal jemand, nach tausend Jahren wieder mit ihr sprach.

„Nun, Hogwarts, es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen... Sag mal, hättest du etwas gegen einen Spitznamen? Ich meine keinen anderen Namen, aber irgendwie muss ich dich ja rufen können, ohne dass man weiß, zu wem ich rede!"

Erneute Zustimmung und ein paar Bilder wurden ihm übermittelt.

„Du meinst, ich könnte mich telepatisch mit dir unterhalten? Und? Wie geht das?"

Erneute Bilder kamen und Harry verstand.

Er musste sich dass, was er sagen wollte, entweder in Bildern vorstellen oder eben gedanklich aussprechen und mit ein wenig Magie übertragen.

„Ich probiere das nachher mal, ja? Okay, aber einen Nickname für Notfälle such ich dennoch aus, ja? Wie wäre es mit... Sweetie?... Nee... ähm... Süße ist zu allgemein… Hoggie? Hört sich bedeppert an.." Er seufzte. „Chérie! So heißt du ab heute, ja?"

Überschwängliche Bestätigung und Freude waren die Antwort.

„Gut, sag mal, kannst du einen schnellen Weg zum Astronomieturm erstellen? Danke!"

Augenblicklich war eine Tür erschienen und es rumpelte kurz, als sich die Steine neu anordneten, bevor der Weg frei war.

Er liebte diesen Ort.

Sehr oft nahm er einfach nur eine Decke und ein Kissen mit und legte sich dort hin, um in den Himmel zu sehen und die Sterne zu beobachten.

Es hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert. Der Himmel war für ihn ein Ort der Zuflucht geworden, einer, der unendlich war, wo die Träume noch fliegen konnten und nicht von Regeln eingeengt wurden.

Das waren die Nächte, in denen er sich frei fühlte und sich in eine andere Welt sinken ließ. Eine Welt, in der er kein Held war, nur ein ganz normaler Zauberer mit ganz normalen Eltern, eine Welt, die ihn beschützte vor der grausamen Realität und seine Seele fliegen ließ.

Der Himmel mit den vielen Planeten hatte Harry schon als kleines Kind mit offenen Armen empfangen.

Dann, wenn die Dursleys ihn besonders schlimm missbrauchten, wenn sie zu gemein gewesen waren, dann, wenn er es in seinem Körper nicht mehr aushielt, dann war er stets rausgeschlichen oder aufs Dach geklettert und hatte die vielen leuchtenden Punkte, die am Himmel zu einer unhörbaren Melodie tanzten, beobachtet, zugesehen, wie sie von einer wundervollen Geschichte erzählten, gelauscht und sich einfach fallen gelassen... Die Minuten, in denen Er er selbst war, in denen er sich vorstellen konnte, dass seine Eltern doch noch lebten, dass sie nicht böse und gemein waren, sondern ganz lieb; dass sie ihn im Arm hielten und wiegten, dass sie ihm Lieder vorsangen und Gute-Nacht-Geschichten erzählten, dass sie ihn trösteten, wenn er weinte, dass sie mit ihm lachten und feierten...

Es gab nur wenige Tage, an denen er hierher entfliehen konnte, wenige, an denen er mal alleine sein konnte, nachdenken konnte, an denen er mit sich ins Reine kommen konnte und von einer unerfüllbaren Zukunft träumen konnte, von einer, in der er glücklich war und lachte, in der er er selbst war.

"Weißt du, Chérie, manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich wäre tot.

Ich wäre da, wo meine Eltern sind und Siri,... Vielleicht, ... vielleicht wäre ich dann ja glücklich... vielleicht... könnte ich auch frei und unbeschwert lachen..."

Der schwarzhaarige Junge saß, an das Geländer gelehnt, den Blick im Himmel, ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, die Augen, weise und melancholisch, sahen kurz auf die Steine, die ihn umgaben.

„Aber ich weiß, dass das nicht möglich ist... ich kann nicht ‚Ich' sein,.. Ich werde mein Leben lang eine Rolle spielen, ich werde allen das vorspielen, was sie sehen wollen...

Und dann, wenn ich alle Aufgaben erledigt habe, wenn Voldemort und die Todesser weg sind... dann, wenn mich alle vergessen haben,... dann werde ich irgendwo ans Meer gehen und darin untergehen... dann werden sie auch nie erfahren, wie schwach ihr Held wirklich war und sie können glücklich leben...

Und vielleicht... vielleicht kann ich dann ja auch für eine Sekunde glücklich sein...

Weißt du, was mein größter Wunsch ist?

Nein, nicht meine Eltern oder Siri sehen, nicht, dass ich glücklich sein kann...

Nein, dass ich vergessen kann... das wünsche ich mir...

Ich will nicht wissen, wie Menschen aussehen, denen die Haut bei lebendigem Leibe abgezogen wird... Ich will nicht wissen, wie Menschen aussehen, die langsam verhungern... Menschen, die gefoltert werden... Menschen, unschuldige, die sterben...

Ich will alles vergessen... Nur vergessen...

Aber", ein bitteres lächeln hatte sich auf seine Züge gelegt. „auch das ist mir nicht vergönnt."

/Und so ist alles, was ich tun kann, träumen.../

Mit einem Mal hörte Harry eine weiche, weibliche und melodische Stimme in seinen Gedanken.

#Liebst du jemanden? Jemanden der lebt?#

„Das warst du Chérie, nicht?

Und ja... Remus, als Freund,... und jeden Menschen in Hogwarts, egal wie sehr sie mich ausnutzen... und Snape, als Mentor, Freund und Vertrauensperson... aber... wirklich lieben tue ich Draco. Draco Malfoy, der, der mein Feind ist...

Er ist der, dem mein Herz und meine Seele sich versprochen haben... und mein Körper... Aber nicht mein Glück ist das relevante, seines ist es.

Nie könnte er mit mir glücklich werden und so mache ich das einzige, was mir in dieser Position möglich ist.

Ich beschütze ihn, heimlich... Ich helfe ihm und stütze ihn...

Wenn mein Leben erfordert ist, um ihn zu beschützen, werde ich es geben... und wenn es erfordert, dass ich mich selbst verrate, werde ich auch das tun... und wenn es erfordert, dass ich mich selber quälend langsam innerlich umbringe, weil er mit jemand anderem glücklich ist, und ich meine Maske aufbehalten muss, mich als unberührt und stark zeigen muss, dann soll es so sein.

... Frage beantwortet, Chérie?"

#Ja,... ja, das ist sie. Ich werde versuchen, dir so gut wie möglich zu helfen und über ihn zu wachen.#

„Danke."

#Gern geschehen. Weißt du übrigens, dass ich auch Gestalt annehmen kann?#

„Nein, warum machst du das nie?"

#Ich muss einer Person genug Vertrauen schenken, um das zu tun, denn es ist eine Verkörperung meiner Seele, die du dann siehst.#

Nicken des Jungen.

Was dann völlig unerwartet war, war das Flirren heißer Luft vor ihm, bevor eine blonde Schönheit erschien.

Blonde, lockige Haare flossen bis zum Boden, blaue Augen blickten ihn an.

Ihr Körper strahlte von innen heraus und schien aus Porzellan zu bestehen. Ihre Haut war milchig weiß... und sie war nackt.

Errötend reichte Harry ihr, den Kopf wegdrehend, seinen Umhang.

„Danke."

„Gern geschehen, Chérie."

Ein Lächeln ließ ihr Gesicht erstrahlen und die weisen, alten unfassbar tiefblauen Augen sahen ihn freundlich an.

Ihre Augen schienen keinem genauen Blauton zugeordnet werden zu können, genauso wenig wie ihr Alter.

Sie erschien so jung und zugleich weise, unschuldig und alt und erfahren...

„Du bist hübsch"

„Danke", sie lachte leicht, bevor sie sich neben ihn setzte und ihn vorsichtig ihn die Arme schloss.

„Weißt du, es ist in Ordnung zu weinen, es ist okay, nur ich bin hier.. .Ich erwarte nichts von dir, außer dein wahres Ich zu zeigen, damit ich dich besser kennen lernen kann, ja? Ich höre immer zu, wenn du reden möchtest und wenn du Rat suchst kannst du gerne zu mir kommen. Auch Mentor und Freund bin ich dir gerne.

Aber ich bin dir auch gerne eine Mutter.

Weder möchte, noch kann ich Liliane Evans ersetzen, und das ist gut so.

Aber momentan brauchst du eine Mutter mehr denn je zuvor.

Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich da bin. Immer, überall, auch draußen, außerhalb Hogwarts, auch in einem anderen Land.. Du musst mich nur rufen... Harry..."

Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte sich gegen die Frau gelehnt.

„Das ist nett, wirklich, und ich nehme gerne an.. aber ich weiß nicht, ob es funktioniert.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch ICH sein kann, noch weiß, wer ICH überhaupt ist... aber...

Ich... Ich würde es gerne versuchen, ... BelleMère ..." (schwiegermutter)

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille, bevor Harry sich löste...

„Aber... bitte erscheine das nächste Mal mit Klamotten."

Erst kicherte die junge Frau, bevor sie in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Na na, so verschämt! Ich find's ja süß! Und ich dachte du ständest nur auf Jungen."

„Tu ich nicht. Ich stehe weder auf Mädchen noch Jungen... nur Draco..."

„Hach ja... die große Liebe... Du musst ihn uns aber vorstellen!"

„Uns?"

"Na deinen Eltern und mir und deinem Patenonkel. Wir gehen zu den Gräbern."

„Oh... nein... Das geht nicht, und das weißt du."

„Harry... Man sucht dich... Ich löse nur noch den Zauber hiervon und verschwinde, dann musst du leider gehen."

„Ja. Wir sehen uns."

Bellemère nickte und verschwand. Dann löste sich der Zauber (damit sie niemand orten, belauschen oder unterbrechen konnte) und eine Tür erschien.

Ohne Zögern ging Harry hindurch und befand sich kurz darauf direkt vor dem Gryffindorturm, aus dem in eben dem Moment Seamus und Dean rausgingen.

„Wo kann Harry nur sein?"

„Ähm.. direkt vor euch?"

Überrascht sahen die beiden Jungen ihn an.

„Harry! Wo warst du?"

„Im Astronomieturm. Das müsstet ihr doch langsam mal wissen."

„Oh-... ähm... muss uns entfallen sein. Hau dich auf's Ohr, Harry, wir sagen Prof. Dumbledore Bescheid."

Der Gryffindor nickte und ging ins Bett, wo er auch sofort einschlief.

Aber auch dieses Mal wachte er nach 4 Stunden wieder auf.

„Chérie, ich gehe noch mal zum Astronomieturm."

Mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf und vor ihm erschien eine Tür.

#Mach das, ich schlaf weiter, ja?# Ihre Stimme klang müde und sie schien zu schlafen. Im nächsten Augenblick herrschte schon wieder Stille.

Harry riss gerade die Tür am anderen Ende auf, als Sie plötzlich versuchte ihn abzuhalten... aber... es war zu spät.

Er sah, was er nicht hätte sehen sollen.

Dort saß Draco, das blonde Haar durcheinander, die Lippen leicht geschwollen, das Hemd halboffen und verrutscht. Und daneben? Daneben saß ein braunhaariger Junge, den Harry kaum kannte. Er wusste, dass er ihn mal um ein Autogramm gebeten hatte und Ben hieß... und er sah recht ähnlich aus wie Draco.

Den Schmerz an die hinterste Grenze seines Bewusstseins drängend, zwängte er den Rotschimmer auf seine Wangen und mit einem gepressten „Entschuldigung!", rannte er hinaus.

/Nein, nein, nein! Gottverdammte Scheiße! Warum immer ich? Warum/

Unbewusst griff Harry auf Telepathie zurück, als er sich erneut an Chérie wandte.

‚Der Raum der Wünsche! Bring mich bitte hin, schnell!'

Binnen Sekunden befand sich besagter Raum vor ihm und Harry rannte rein.

Innen war ein wundervoller weißer Strand, nur vom spärlichen Licht des Mondes beleuchtet. Direkt daneben war das Meer.

Schwarz mit vereinzelten weißen Schaumkronen umfloss es ihn, zog ihn in seinen Bann, betörte ihn, in seinen Tiefen das sehnlichst herbeigewünschte Vergessen zu finden...

Alles in ihm beruhigte sich, als er Schritt für Schritt weiter hineinging.

Kühles Wasser spielte an seinen Beinen, kleine wellen schwappten hoch... und jegliche Furcht verschwand...

„es ist wundervoll, Chérie... wundervoll...", die grünen Augen glasig sah er hinaus aus das schwarze Wasser und ein bereuendes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

„Aber es ist noch nicht soweit... Später..."

Die am Strand schon verzweifelt hin und her gelaufene Gestalt sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Wieso? Warum bist du noch hier, Harry, wo du doch dort sein könntest?", Unverständnis und Überraschung schwangen in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Weil meine Aufgabe noch nicht erfüllt ist.

Sterbe ich oder sehen die Menschen wer ich wirklich bin, verlieren sie jegliche Hoffnung... Sie werden nicht mehr kämpfen, sie werden sich kampflos aufgeben und den DeathEatern anschließen... Die wenigen, die dann nicht bereit sind aufzugeben, werden untertauchen oder von der massiven Überzahl umgebracht werden. Nein, Chérie, ich kann noch nicht gehen, meine Zeit ist noch nicht reif...

Und Draco... Draco braucht jetzt Hilfe und Unterstützung, nicht meine Schwäche sondern meine Kraft."

Entschlossene, aber traurige seegrüne Augen blickten die Frau vor ihm an.

„Bellemère, es ist an der Zeit Kraft zu sammeln... an der Zeit sich für den Krieg vorzubereiten. Das Ende naht... Und Dracos Entscheidung muss jetzt respektiert und angenommen werden... Es ist ganz allein sein Herz dass entscheidet.. und egal, wie er sich entscheidet, ich werde ihm beistehen, in seinem Schatten, ungesehen von Allen... Mein Schicksal ist es nicht, an seiner Seite zu stehen im Krieg, aber vor ihm und alle Gegner und Feinde unschädlich machen, bevor er verletzt wird."

Sein Lächeln war das eines alten Mannes; bitter und voller Weisheit.

„Harry... Weine dich aus... ein letztes Mal... Nachher wirst du es nicht mehr können... aber bevor du dich jetzt zerreißt, bitte, weinen hilft dir etwas... es wird deinen Schmerz ein wenig lindern und dich klarer denken lassen."

Die schon zuvor geröteten Augen entließen nun die unterdrückten Tränen.

Und in den Armen seiner neuen Mutter weinte er sich aus.

Das, was passierte, als er schlief, war allerdings überraschend.

Seine Magie hatte eine innere Barriere überwunden und nun war seine gesamte Magie freigesetzt und floss frei durch seinen Körper und alle Fremdkörper – Sprich: Voldemorts übertragene Kraft – wurde ausgestoßen und an ihren Besitzer zurückgesandt.

Die Magie war nun nicht mehr ein Teil in Harry, den er mal benutzte und mal nicht – Sie war er, in jeder Pore seines Körpers war Magie, die ihn ausfüllte, ihn beherrschte.

Auf einmal öffneten sich flüssig grüne Augen, in denen sich jetzt goldene Sprenkel befanden. Das schwarze Haar war nun auf Hüftlänge, der Körper kräftiger, wenn auch noch immer schmal.

„Was ist passiert, Bellemère?"

„Du hast dich mit deiner Magie vereinigt und nun bist du vollkommen Salazars Nachfahre. Du veränderst dich auch äußerlich, so wie es jetzt eben passiert ist.

Du musst jetzt eben jeden Tag ein paar Zauber über dich aussprechen, sodass man nicht sieht, dass du dich verändert hast.

Die Vorteile von einer Magievereinigung sind vor allem, dass du mehr Magie hast, jederzeit auf sie zurückgreifen kannst, auch ohne Zauberstab, und einfache Zauber werden von deinem Körper ohnehin abgewehrt.

Du wirst in der Lage sein, zu allem, was magisch ist in der Ursprache sprechen zu können.

Die Ursprache ist Telepathie.

Also du wirst zu Basilisken, Einhörnern, etc reden können."

/Toll, noch mehr Besonderheiten, die mich vom Rest der Menschheit abheben/

„Bellemère, ich gehe in Slytherins Zimmer, ich brauche jetzt Schlaf."

„Tu das, aber bitte erstelle vorher von dir eine Kopie, die in deinem Bett schläft, ja?

Gute Nacht, mein Schatz. Soll ich dir ein Schlaflied singen?"

„Nein, bitte nicht. Aber trotzdem danke."

Ein nervöser Draco saß am Frühstückstisch. Ab heute war er nicht nur ein Snape, nein, sondern er hatte wahrscheinlich schon am ersten Tag seinen Vater blamiert.

Gequält aufstöhnend erwartete er Harry Potter, und mit dem bestimmt die Blamage seines Lebens, da er es wahrscheinlich allen erzählt hatte.

Er war ruiniert. Am Ende.

Eilig wich er den fragenden Blicken seines neuen Vaters aus und fing ein Gespräch mit seinem Nachbarn an.

Der sich als sein Freund, Ben, rausstellte. Also ganz schlechte Idee.

„Hey Schatz, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Gottverdammt, dieser Slytherin schien keine Gehirnzelle zu besitzen.

„Nein, verdammt, und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!"

Genau in dem Moment kam Harry rein und setzte sich zu den restlichen Gryffindors.

Nach ihm kamen noch drei Ravenclaws – u.a. Cho Chang – ein Hufflepuff und vier Gryffindors.

„Nun, da wir ja jetzt alle vollzählig sind", Dumbledore zwinkerte den Gryffindors zu.

„können wir ja anfangen; aber vorher noch ein paar Worte.

Zuerst: Einer unserer Lehrer war zuvor Patenonkel von einem unserer Schüler; Nun habe ich die freudige Aufgabe zu verkünden, dass er ihn adoptiert hat.

Severus Snape und Draco Snape. Dies geschah auch auf Wunsch von Narcissa Black.

Dann habe ich noch zwei Mitteilungen", fuhr er nach dem etwas zögernden Beifall. „Hagrid hat die Aufgabe übernommen ein paar Einhörner im Wald freizulassen. Es ist euch gestattet, sich ihnen, unter seiner Aufsicht zu nähern – Aber nur Menschen reinen Herzens und reiner Seele können sie anfassen.

Gut und das dritte: Guten Appetit!"

Alle griffen herzhaft zu, als Dumbledore aufstand und versuchte unauffällig – jeder hatte aufgehört zu essen und sah neugierig zu – zu Harry zu gelangen.

„Ah, Harry. Sie sind ja in den Ferien volljährig geworden – nach den Maßstäben der Zauberwelt. Und nun haben sie das gesamte Vermögen der Potters, die Hälfte von dem der Blacks und das der Evans' – ach und das der Riddles. Sie wurden zum reichsten Mann der Welt erklärt."

/Oh, Freude./

„Das weiß ich bereits, Professor Dumbledore. Ich habe in den Ferien einen Brief von Gringotts erhalten."

„Ich weiß, aber ich habe für ihre Eltern noch etwas aufbewahrt.

Bitte, der Pottersche Siegelring."

Sobald Harry ihn anzog erschienen anstatt des üblichen Löwen mehrer Bilder.

Eine Rose für die Evans, den Löwen für die Potters und zwei Schlangen auf einem Drachen für Slytherin.

Doch Harry hatte schnell reagiert und etwas Magie einfließen lassen, die das Slytherinzeichen verdeckten.

„Danke, Professor."

‚Bellemère? Hast du Lust auf einen Streich? Bitte lass mal den Weg hinter den Flügeltüren genauso aussehen wie immer, aber immer nur im Kreis gehen, ja?"

#Gute Idee.#

Die Ersten waren fertig, unter ihnen Snape.

Als sie rausgingen schien noch alles normal, doch nur kurz darauf rannten erste Schüler in die Halle.

„Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore! Da draußen ist der Weg vollkommen anders! Kommen sie!" augenblicklich stand er auf und folgte dem Rest.

Kurz darauf kam er wieder hinein und meinte dann knapp zu dem Rest. „Schien nur eine Illusion gewesen zu sein oder etwas ähnliches. Nun, zum Ferienprogramm: Erstens können sie die Einhörner besuchen. Davor müssen sie aber kurz etwas Seelenmagie über sich ergehen lassen – damit will ich sagen, dass zuerst die Reinheit ihrer Seele überprüft wird.

Jeder, der nicht möchte, kann jetzt gehen."

Keiner ging. Einhörner waren zu faszinierend.

„Nun gut, vor ihnen wird ein Abbild ihrer Seele erscheinen.

Weiß ist rein, schwarz kann eigentlich nur Voldemorts Seele sein.

Um ihre Seele herum werden vielleicht noch ein paar Sachen erscheinen.

Zum Beispiel Schuld. Schuld, die man sich selber gibt, für z.b. eine zerbrochene Vase.. diese Farbe ist ein helles Grau. Die Schuld über die Folterung eines Menschen oder dem Tode ist schwarz.

Und jeder, der schon Ermordungen mit angesehen hat, um dessen Seelenabbild wird Blut sein. Ein Tropfen für einen Menschen.

Und bei jedem, der verliebt ist, wird ein rosa Glanz um die Seele herum sein... wenn jemand liebt, soweit, sein Leben, sein Herz, seinen Körper und seine Seele diesem Menschen zu geben, dann wird es ein roter Glanz sein,...

Ja, jeder der aufgerufen wird, tritt jetzt bitte nach Vorne."

Es stellte sich heraus, das die meisten Slytherins graue Seelen hatten – und bereits Tote gesehen hatten. Das Blut, dass man sah, waren allerdings nie mehr als fünf Tropfen. Und die meisten trugen auch Schuld für irgendetwas.

Bei den Gryffindors gab es hingegen kaum Schuld, kaum Blut, aber zumeist dunkelgraue Seelen.

Die Ravenclaws hatten ebenfalls meist einen Tropfen Blut und ihre Seelen waren dunkelgrau und die meisten fühlten sich schuldig.

Die Hufflepuffs hatten hellgraue Seelen, viel Schuld, kein Blut.

Natürlich gab es Ausnahmen...

„Lovegood, Luna."

Das etwas verträumte Mädchen trat nach Vorne.

"**Anima veritas apparere!"**

Eine weiße Seele mit ein paar grauen Flecken erschien.

Sie trug mehr Schuld in sich, als man bis dahin gesehen hatte und mehrere Tropfen Blut.

Unter den geschockten Gesichtern stellte sie sich zu denen, die zu den Einhörnern durften.

„Malfoy, Draco."

Arrogant trat genannter Junge nach Vorne und sah sich selbstsicher um.

"**Anima veritas apparere!"**

Auch dieses Mal war die Seele strahlend weiß. Um ihn herum befanden sich mehrere Tropfen Blut, ungefähr 10-15. Doch seine Schuld schien recht groß zu sein, sie schien fast schon eine zweite Seele zu sein. Und ein rosa Glanz umgab seine Seele, wie bei so vielen.

Doch noch immer war keine aufrichtige Liebe gefunden worden.

„Potter, Harry",

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor trat zögernd nach Vorne. Sein Innerstes, das wusste er, würde nun offen stehen. Aber es war an der Zeit...

"**Anima veritas apparere!"**

Eine strahlend helle Seele erschien,… zersplittert in tausend Stücke… Liegend in einem Blutmeer… Leise Schreie schienen fast schon hörbar… und auch die Schuld war unübertrefflich, dieselbe Größe wie das Blutmeer annehmend… eine tiefschwarze Schicht über alles legend...

Ketten schienen die Seele gefangen zu halten und eine Kugel umfing alles, hielt die Seele versteckt.

Und doch war jedes der kleinen Stücke der Seele des Jungen umgeben von einem starken, roten Licht.

Grüne Augen öffneten sich, erstmals ohne fröhliche oder wütende Fassade... und eine tiefe Leere erschien... sie sagten nichts aus... schienen... leer zu sein...

Erschrocken sahen die Schüler ihn an, wie auch die Lehrer.

Nur noch leise, geschockt flüsternd, wisperte Dumbledore „Finite Incatatem."

Seine Seele löste sich langsam auf und verschwand in seinem Körper.

„Mr. Potter, wir-"

„Lassen sie's, McGonagall. Sie können eh nichts machen. Was wollen sie denn tun? Händchen halten, wenn ich jede Nacht sehe, wie Menschen gefoltert, missbraucht, vergewaltigt und schließlich unter größten Schmerzen umgebracht werden?

Wollen sie mich die Tode vergessen lassen, die ich schon sah? Wollen sie die Schreie der Sterbenden aus meinem Kopf verbannen? Wollen sie die Schuld, die ich an den Toden an diesen Tausenden von Menschen trage, abnehmen?

Wie?

Keine Magie der Welt kann meine Seele heilen, kann mich vergessen lassen, was ich sah, hörte und fühlte. Keiner hier, hat je erkannt, wer ICH bin!

Keiner hier könnte mir sagen, was mein Lieblingsessen ist, was meine Hobbys sind, wovor ich Angst habe, worauf ich mich freue. Was mein sehnlichster Wunsch ist... Keiner weiß, wie ich gelebt habe, bevor ich hierher kam, keiner weiß auch nur im Entferntesten wie es in mir aussieht außer vielleicht Severus. Und ein wenig vielleicht auch ein paar Slytherins, unter anderem Draco Malfoy.

Also, was wollen sie machen?"

Seine Verwandlungslehrerin hatte die Augen aufgerissen und starrte ihn mit purem Entsetzen an, worauf sich ein bitteres Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen legte und er nur sanft den Kopf schüttelte.

/Bellemère, habe ich das richtige getan/

Das Ganze war jetzt schon ein Jahr her.

Ein ganzes Jahr, in dem Harry weiterhin den Helden gespielt hatte, bevor der Show-Down, der letzte Kampf, der, der über Tod und Leben der gesamten Magischen- und Nichtmagischen Welt entscheiden würde, gekommen war... und er gewann...

Voldemort war nach 12 Stunden unermüdlichen Kämpfens besiegt...

Mittlerweile war das Siebte und letzte Jahr unseres Helden angebrochen und die Osterferien waren nur noch 6 Wochen entfernt.

„Harry?"

Angesprochener wandte sich zu der wunderschönen Frau um, die neben ihm lang ging, die Augen leer und doch voller Schmerz.

„Warum? Warum bist du nicht gegangen?"

Ein trauriges Lächeln war die Antwort, bevor seine Augen sanft wurden.

‚Bellemère, das müsstest du doch gut wissen – Draco. Draco ist meine Aufgabe, mein Leben. Solange wie er lebt, werde ich leben, ihm zur Seite stehen, als Freund, als Stütze.

Ich werde hinter ihm hergehen um ihn zu fangen, wenn er fällt, vor ihm gehen, um ihn zu leiten und zu führen und neben ihm gehen, um ihn zu beschützen.

Ja, ich liebe ihn, immer noch. Und ich will nicht, dass er leidet, ich will nicht, dass sein Herz und seine Seele schreien und weinen... und zerbrechen... Ich werde bei ihm sein... Immer... Es ist meine Bestimmung.'

„Kämpfe, Harry, Kämpfe für ihn."

‚Für ihn? Ja. Um ihn? Nein.'

Und ein Viertel Jahr war es her, seit Harry aufgehört hatte zu sprechen.

„Harry? Kommst du? Essenszeit!"

Die grünen Augen, früher leuchtend vor Freude, nun getränkt von Schmerz und Schuld, von Wissen, unerträglichem Wissen, und sanfter Trauer, sahen den rothaarigen Jungen an.

Dann nickte er.

Er wusste, er würde sowieso nur soviel essen, um geradeso zu leben, aber er würde acht geben. Auf ihn.

Für immer... Immer würde er als Freund da sein und ihn stützen und möglichst alle Probleme lösen,... Ihn vor jeglicher Trauer bewahren... Das war sein Lebensinhalt, sein einziges Ziel, sein Sinn des Lebens... Und dann, wenn er ihn nicht mehr brauchen würde,... dann würde er verschwinden, langsam, leise... In Vergessenheit geraten, während er langsam vom schwarzen Meer verschlungen werden würde...

Für Ihn, nur für Draco Malfoy...

Lautlos trat er in die Halle setzte sich an seinen normalen Platz, keine Anstalten machend, irgendetwas zu essen.

Die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen sah ihn Hermione an.

„Iss was", damit nahm sie etwas von den Sachen, die auf dem Tisch lagen und lud es auf seinen Teller.

Grüne Augen blickten auf, keine Emotion, kein Leben erkennbar.

Dann schob er kopfschüttelnd den Teller von sich, den Kopf erneut senkend, seine Magie auf Draco konzentriert.

Der blonde Slytherin saß an seinen Freund gelehnt am Tisch, sich nur in leisen Wispern unterhaltend, zwischendurch nur eine Kleinigkeit zu sich nehmend.

Dann vernahm er eine warme Stimme in seinem Kopf.

#Sie werden heiraten.#

Das lies den Schwarzhaarigen nun doch aufhorchen, vorsichtig einen Blick zu dem Paar werfend und Hogwarts gleichzeitig antwortend.

‚Wann?'

#Ich ... Ich hatte ihre Gespräche vorher nie so genau belauscht... Morgen...#

Sanft senkten sich die Lider über die grünen Augen.

Ab morgen würde jemand anderes seinen Drachen lieben, ihn beschützen, über ihn wachen...

Und dennoch... verkrampfte sich sein Herz in Schmerz, tiefstes Leid, dass durch seine ganzen Körper zog.

Es war vorbei. Er konnte gehen, er konnte endlich, endlich vergessen.

Noch immer hörte er die unmenschlichen Schreie in seinem Ohr widerhallen, spürte die unerträglichen Schmerzen des Cruciatus und der vielen, noch brutaleren Zauber... Er sah noch immer, Nacht für Nacht, wie ein Körper nach dem Anderen, unmöglich verkrümmt und blutig zu Boden sank, wie eine Familie nach der Andren flehte und bettelte, wie sie litten und schrieen, wie sie weinten und kämpften... wie sie starben, unter den Schmerzen schon fast ohnmächtig wurden, ...

Er würde es alles vergessen können.

Und als sich in dem Augenblick seine Augen öffneten stand ihn Ihnen unendliche Erleichterung und Freude, selbst ein Lächeln hatte sich auf sein Gesicht gelegt; Es war vorbei, endlich vorbei – süße Erlösung zum Greifen nah.

Und dieser Gesichtsausdruck war es, der alle verstummen ließ, einer nach dem anderen... Den Jungen-der-noch-immer-lebte anstarrend. Was war passiert? Was hatte Ihn so glücklich gemacht? Was?

Sanft lächelnd stand er auf und verschwand durch eine gerade erschiene Tür – in die Kammer Slytherins.

Nur eine einzige Träne der Trauer und des Verlustes verließ seine Augen in dieser Nacht.

Es war der Moment, in dem Draco _„Ja, ich will!"_ sagte, der den schwarzhaarigen Mann frei setzte. Der Blonde war nun für immer beschützt und bewacht.

Mit einem leisen Plop verschwand er und erschien auf einer kleinen Insel wieder.

Hogwarts wusste Bescheid, hatte sich von ihm verabschiedet. Sie war es, die sein Testament weitergeben würde, sie würde seine Briefe verteilen... Seine Photos und seine größten Schätze zeigen.

Langsam schritt er in das kühle Nass, dass ihn mit warmen Wellen freudig willkommen hieß, ihn lockte endlich sein Vergessen zu finden.

Nach nur kurzer Zeit war er bereits bis zur Hüfte im Wasser, den salzigen Geschmack genießend, schwelgend, in der Wärme, die sein Gesicht durch die Sonne erhielt.

Genau in dem Augenblick ploppte es mehrmals am Strand und es erschienen Dumbledore, Severus, McGonagall, Draco, Ben, Hermione und Ron. Direkt vor Ihnen erschien lautlos die Gestalt Hogwarts', ein trauriges Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Sie riefen Ihn, doch er hörte nichts, Zauber kamen, aber seine Magie blockte sie locker, ohne eigenes Zutun.

Immer weiter schritt er, und schon sah er nichts mehr aus Wasser, tiefes, schwarzes Wasser, dass schon über seinem Kopf zusammenschlug.

Harry spürte, wie seine Lungen nach Luft riefen, merkte, wie Sein Kopf in wundervolle schwarze Watte getaucht wurde, ohne Erinnerung, ohne Gefühle. Alles war einfach nur schwarz.

Sein Körper schrie verzweifelt auf, als er spürte, wie er das Wasser unwillig aufnahm... Doch das alles war weit entfernt... unwichtig... er war frei,... Nach einem letzten Protest sank sein Körper in sich zusammen, sanft vom Meer hinausgetragen werdend.

Der letzte zusammenhängende Gedanke des Jungen, der starb, ohne je wirklich gelebt zu haben, war:

/Draco... Ich liebe dich.../

Am Strand sahen die Menschen (hust Schlösser hust) verzweifelt zu, wie die Magie des Jungen verschwand... tief in die Erde zurückkehrte.

Es war vorbei. Der Junge-der-einst-lebte war tot.

Erst nach seinem Tod erfuhr Draco von der Liebe des Harry Potter. Nur dann wurde allen klar, dass niemand ihn wirklich gekannt hatte, auch Severus nicht. Die Briefe klärten alles...

Okay, was meint ihr?

ach und... FRÖHLICHE WEIHNACHTEN!


End file.
